Dulce error
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Kagome pensó que seria la mejor broma que le puede hacer a Sesshomaru. Estaba ansiosa.


Dulce error

Toco la puerta ansiosa. No podía creer la suerte que tuvo de encontrar los chocolates que había estado buscando para Sesshomaru, lo que no comprendía es porque costaban tan caros. Le hizo un hoyo a su tarjeta el comprar una caja completa de ellos, pero no importaba con tal de alegrarse un rato el día.

Al no recibir respuesta, saco sus llaves y quito el seguro "Sesshomaru" llamo, entrando al departamento.

Mirando al rededor, busco al susodicho por todo el lugar. Soltó un suspiro, debió imaginarse que Sesshomaru, su mejor amigo, no estaría en casa, lo más seguro en el trabajo. Si no tuviera copia de las llaves, las cuales saco sin su permiso después de robárselas, se encontraría fuera del departamento esperando a que llegara.

Hizo una mueca, esperaba poder apreciar en persona su broma pero tendrá que alegrarse con simplemente escuchar sus quejas. Abriendo el bolso de compras, saco una de las dos cajas de color rojo empaquetado. Colocándola en la mesa, hizo una pequeña nota de explicar que era un regalo. Se quedo pensativa, aun no entendía como Sesshomaru se podía llevar con ella cuando era más que obvio que amaba hacerle bromas. Alzando los hombros en desinterés, dejo todo en su lugar y salió del departamento a su siguiente destino.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome se acerco a la casa, asomándose en el garaje, se alegro al no ver ningún coche, así que toco el timbre de la puerta, esperando que la persona al otro lado abriera. Una vez que se abrió salió una chica blanca de cabellos largos negros , lacios y ojos chocolates que se alumbraron al verla.

"Hola Kikyo" saludo.

"¿Lo has traído?" pregunto, mirando a los lados.

"Si, aquí esta" abriendo la bolsa de compras le dio la ultima caja roja que contenía.

"Gracias Kagome" dijo Kikyo recibiendo la caja.

"No hay de que" sonriendo "Tenía que hacerlo, conociendo a Inuyasha no te dejaría sola" volteo a ver la hora "Bueno, me voy Kikyo, nos vemos" se despidió. De repente paro "Sácale el mejor provecho posible" con una sonrisa picara "No olvides que la fiesta de Sesshomaru será pasado mañana"

"Si" cerrando la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tarareaba mientras curioseaba una revista de pasteles, era costumbre que en los cumpleaños de Sesshomaru ella le haría su pastel con los sabores que a él le gustaban, ya que, de acuerdo a sus palabras, Sesshomaru no comería un pastel por otras manos sucias. En esa ocasión se pregunto si era una ofensa o una felicitación.

De reojo observo la hora, ya era el tiempo en que Sesshomaru llegaba a su casa, encontraría los chocolates y empezaría a comérselo, quien diría que era un fanático al chocolate. Una vez que escucho el teléfono sonar, brinco de su lugar para contestarlo. Espero ansiosa esa llamada todo el día.

"Hola" saludo con la voz más dulce e inocente que encontró, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Kagome!" Grito una voz femenina enojada.

Su sonrisa cayo "¿Kikyo?" pregunto extrañada.

"¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?"

Kagome miro al teléfono pasmada "¿Qué hice?"

"¡Escúchalo por ti mismo!" se escucho el teléfono moverse "¡Mi estomago!" se quejo una voz masculina "¿¡Qué diablos era eso!?" otra vez se movió el teléfono "¿Ya entendiste?" Kikyo regreso a hablar.

"No puede ser" caminando alrededor del cuarto "Yo compre los chocolates afrodisiacos que me pediste"

"¿Estás segura?" la voz irritada.

"¡Sí!" exalto "¡Cien por ciento segura! A menos que..." La ojos azules se quedo muda, un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Si los chocolates para provocar indigestión los tenia Kikyo eso significa que los chocolates afrodisiacos los tenía... Abrió los ojos espantada.

"A menos que..." le hizo para que continuara e interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos "Dime que no le estabas haciendo una broma a Sesshomaru" exasperada.

"Um ¿No?"

"¡Kagome!" escucho el grito de la voz masculina enojada a través del teléfono.

"Lo siento mucho"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Sesshomaru!" llamo alarmada al departamento.

No podía creer que se equivoco de chocolates, pero eso le pasaba por mandar a empaquetar de forma igual las cajas por su pereza de no querer mirar otros colores. Una cosa era darle a Sesshomaru unos chocolates que le provocaran indigestión y otra darle afrodisiacos, con los afrodisiacos lo arriesgaba a que le diera un ataque al corazón si no tenia intimidad o peor aun que una de las caza fortunas aproveche su momento de debilidad para que la embarazara.

"Sesshomaru" intento de nuevo, otra vez sin excito alguno.

Sacando sus llaves, abrió el departamento. Entro, al ver todo obscuro soltó un suspiro aliviada, aun había tiempo para llevarse los chocolates. Acercándose a la mesa, se quedo mirando y buscando lo que quería, se alarmo al no encontrar la caja donde la dejo.

"Yo estoy segura que estaba aquí" mirando debajo de la mesa "Se debió caer" colocándose de pie "No está, no está ¿Por qué no está?"

"Kagome"

Se atieso al escuchar la voz de barítono "Se-Seshomaru creí que no estabas" le dijo nerviosa a la sombra escondida entre la oscuridad "¿Has visto los chocolates que deje en la mesa?" esperanzada.

Saliendo de entre las sombras, le mostro la caja "¿Esta?" Alzando una ceja.

"¡Sí!" feliz, agarro la caja. Agito la caja al no sentir peso alguno en ella, levantando poco a poco la tapa, dejo de respirar al verla vacía "Sesshomaru...¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto nerviosa.

Le frunció el ceño.

Observo la caja "Creo que me han estafado" murmuro "Mas bien a Kikyo" ladeo la cabeza "Nos vemos Sesshomaru" sonrió, dándose la vuelta, trato de huir antes que fuera interrogada. Abriendo la puerta una mano la cerró, acorralándola entre a la puerta y un cuerpo.

"¿A dónde vas?" susurraron en su oído.

Trago saliva, se dio la vuelta lentamente "Um ¿A mi casa?" encogiéndose.

"No lo creo" se acerco a su rostro.

Kagome empezó a sudar frio, los ojos de oro brillaron con maldad y algo que ella no identificaba. De repente el otro brazo de Sesshomaru la agarro de la cintura y la jalo. Kagome dio un gritillo al sentir algo entre sus caderas, se sonrojo fuertemente.

"Se-Se-Sesshomaru" tartamudeo "T-tu estas" le hizo competencia a un tomate.

"¿Excitado, emocionado o con ganas? Si" la voz ronca, ahogo un gemido "¿Qué eran esos chocolates?" sus manos le picaban por tocar por todos lados a la mujer entre sus brazos.

"Chocolates afrodisiacos" Soltó en un hilillo de voz. Era su imaginación o una de las manos de Sesshomaru estaba cerca de agarrar su pecho y la otra en su trasero "Lo siento, te pagare luego lo que te eh hecho" pensando en una recompensa que valiera la pena.

Una ceja se alzo "Vas a tener que pagarlo ahora" Alejando una mano, saco algo del bolsillo de su chaleco y rápidamente lo metió en la boca de Kagome.

Sin quejarse, lo acepto. Saboreo la comida, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, era chocolate, el chocolate afrodisiaco que le dio por error a Sesshomaru. Guardo el chocolate y fingió que se los consumió todo para vengarse. Un gemido salió de sus labios, su cuerpo estaba subiendo su temperatura, una humedad extra entre sus piernas y sus regiones bajas exigían ser completada.

Una boca se bajo a devorar la suya, respondió con la misma hambre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Entonces ¿Qué paso con los chocolates Kagome?" pregunto Kikyo.

"Se acabaron" evitando su mirada.

Comiendo un pedazo de pastel "Que raro, el pastel es comprado ¿verdad?" curiosa.

"Si" con una enorme sonrisa "No me dio tiempo, mi novio no me ha dejado levantarme mucho"

La miro sorprendida "¿Novio? ¿Cual novio?"

Con una sonrisa secreta, un brazo se puso en sus hombros. Kikyo miro pasmada a Sesshomaru mientras se retiraba con Kagome, quien le dio a probar del pastel, luego reírse al ver su expresión de disgusto.

Deteniendo su andar, volteo a ver a Kikyo "¡Oh por cierto! Los chocolates funcionan muy bien" le dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Mirando entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, sus ojos brillaron en entendimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide Kigami Aizawa.


End file.
